holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneak peek of the new 'Destiny'
Well everyone, if you wondered why 'TViT' is moving slowly, one reason is cause I'm partly stuck, and this here is the other reason ;P Not to scare you at all, TViT will absolutely continue, I just have a deadline on this book and I must have a lot done by next July. (and that's not gonna be too hard .. it's only about thirteen chapters so yea. But I'm writing this with OYAN which means I have to put a ton more planning into it than I usually do and that's a little draining. When I really start writing this whatever story I'm on may be put on hold, but that won't be for a while. Number one reason is cause if I write it too quickly I won't like it anymore by next August lol) This story is set high in a range of mountains, where two kingdoms continually fight for the sole ownership. The Kingdom of Asguard and the kingdom of Esmerld are immersed in many a bloody and terrible war year after year and king after king. It's gone on so long that many don't even remember why it started, only the legend of the Aurora Borealis holds a shard of truth on the subject. Asguard's royal city is built mostly of ice, wood is far to valuable to build with, every log imported from the lower ranges is used for fuel. Buildings are made with foundations of stone but walls, floors, and windows are ice. This is not just because ice is cool (literally) but because in the bitterly cold ranges of Asguard, ice works to trap the sun's heat in a greenhouse effect. You wonder why these kingdoms build their cities so high in the mountains? They are a proud and wild people .. but other than that .. is spoilers lol As to whether or not this story is really called 'Destiny' I'm not sure. We'll have to see. ;) I know this is for OYAN, but since I love you guys I'm going to post the little bits and pieces I write in this post. If you comment/point out mistakes/give suggestions I will give you a box of virtual Oreos (gluten or gluten-free depending) You know you should try gluten-free ones sometime cause they really aren't bad. ;) Alright so I'm going to stop being random and get to the point. This piece I'm putting up first may be the prologue or some variation of it. Enjoy, even if it's a pretty dark beginning .. my teacher says that grabbing attention in shocking ways is best ;P Also, everything will be told in first person so if I stray into third call me on it ;D Have some awesome sounding music that makes me think of Azul's kingdom, the lands of Asguard: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLTbBnBS3gE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEDvS10AXeI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkOUh6kR89k https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUDyJXdR0Lk Optional Prologue/Idea "Daddy, you won! You won, I just knew you would!" I leapt at him, throwing my tiny paws about his furry neck. The stocky dog fox laughed despite his weariness. "Yes me little terror, I won." I giggled. "Yes daddy, you always win, always. Someday I want to fight in tournaments just like you!" A little shadow passed over his eyes, as it always did when I spoke of such things. "Yes me terror, maybe someday." "Azul, do leave your father alone. And get those silly notions out of your head, fighting is a male's duty." My mother always acted like this, though I knew she loved me, from the tiny sparkle behind her stern blue eyes. I fastened myself to my father's paw, squealing, "Daddy, can I help untack Tundra, please!" My mother sighed, but gave in. "I suppose it's no good to try and stop you .. Lazuli, you know your brother Indigo's wife .. the queen .. asked if this one would be her lady in waiting when she turns ten years? How can she ever do that if she acts like this?" Lazuli paused, before stating, "Well that's a good ways away isn't it me six year old terror? She can come with me Snow, she's still a child." He swept me up, ruffling my black headfur. "Even if she is a terror." Yes. I suppose I was a terror, just like my father said. I suppose I always will be. I should have seen the worry in his navy eyes, I should have guessed, but I was too naïve. Too innocent. But my innocence was stolen that night. Night fell as cold as always in Asguard, but my father always stood on the balcony over our courtyard, and we looked for the Aurora Borealis .. he'd done this with me for years, ever since I first heard the legend of those dancing northern lights. "Daddy, tell me the story." Lazuli picked me up, wrapping his thick cloak around me to protect my soft cub fur from the bitter cold of the Asguardian night. His thoughts seemed far away. "Aurora Borealis again, terror? I suppose so." There was a pause, but he finally began. "Once, before my father's father was a cub, there was a blue fox princess called Aurora Borealis .." "She was skilled in the art of the sword and bow, and in the mastery of horses!" I broke in, as I always did at this part of the story. My father chuckled. "Yes me terror, very skilled. Even better than many a knight. Her younger brother was the king, though she was still the princess .. some might have thought Aurora was jealous, but she wasn't. She just wanted an adventure, to be one with the wind and sky. But did she get it?" I knew the answer. "Yes and no." "Very good terror, you're right. She got her adventure .. the armies of Esmerld attacked us, much to our shock, for we had been peaceful. Aurora's brother was killed, but she fled into the frozen highlands with a few faithful. She knew she had to save her kingdom, and she returned. Three times she was thwarted, once loosing an ear, the next an eye, and finally a paw. But each time she rose again, each time she fought once more." He paused, and I waited. But he didn't resume the tale, just stood perfectly still, listening to the silence of the night. Only .. it wasn't completely silent. There were a few faint cries from the direction of the palace, then the thudding of paws near the front of our courtyard. Lazuli tensed, shifting me to his left paw, and for some reason, I felt truly afraid .. probably for the first time in my life. My voice was barely a whisper. "Daddy, what is it ..?" "Shh!" I had never seen him so tense, and I think it made me more fearful. There was a sudden crash from inside our manor, coupled by a cry of shock and pain. My father drew his sword, calling, "Snow! Snow are you .." There was a sneer, and three dark creatures appeared in the balcony's door, and the one who seemed to be their leader mocked us. "You stupid Asguardians .. to let your guard down as second. Esmerld shall trample you to nothing." My father held me tightly, menacing them with his gleaming cutlass. "It is you who shall fall to Asguard! Now get back, before the guard arrives!" I shrank down as the other beast, a sort of weasel, sneered. "The guard? You underestimate us to think they live. Kill him!" Lazuli defended himself as best he could, but three at a time was no fair fight. He felled one of them, but staggered against the balcony's railing of ice in the next second with a gasp of pain. One of the creatures raised it's blade, but my father used his failing strength to roll away in the nick of time, and the railing shattered beneath the sword that might have killed us .. however the next second we fell off the balcony .. I will never forget it. For one second time was frozen, but it was soon over. The breath was knocked away from me as I landed on my father, who never moved. I felt the salty taste of blood in my mouth the jolt had sent my fangs through my tongue, but that wasn't the only part of me that felt pain. I weakly jostled my father, and I cried for him, but he did not answer. The light might have been dim, but I could see the crimson all over my paws and the cloak I was wrapped in. The air was cold, and somehow, my father was colder too .. I tried to get up, but my will to move seemed to be gone, and my father's cloak wouldn't yield to my feeble struggles. There were yells and the flickers of torches, but they were all vague and far away .. I could not feel anything properly, not even pain. But a little wetness trickled from my eyes, from the shock, the fear, or the pain I do not know. I remember nothing after that .. until the day I awoke not in my parent's manor, but in my uncle's castle. I've never returned there, for I cannot stand to. But that night I shall never forget as long as I live. That was the night I learnt what evil was .. what pain was .. and what death was. I shall never forget those lessons. ><>< Well that's the basic prologue idea .. sad, yes .. but .. hopefully you'd like to read more? :) Category:Sayna's Fanfiction